Conventional techniques to update software allow a remote client computer system or a server system to identify files or other information in need of updating. Information useful for updating is then downloaded from the server system to the remote client computer system, where the update information is verified to ensure it was properly received. If the update information has been properly received, the update information received is used to update the client computer system.
However, if the update contains a large amount of information, there may not be sufficient storage capacity on the client computer system to store all of the information. What is needed is a system and method that can update a computer system without exceeding a specific storage capacity of the computer system.